Kingdom Part one
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: Discontinued! Please consider reading the new and better written version of this fanfiction called Scandal. Atem and Seto Scandalshipping and Prideshipping lemons yaoi mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom

Part one

Atem x Seth

It was a normal morning in Egypt the sun was heating the city making it unbearable to be out in the sun. A tall thin young man stood in the corridors on the temple he was hiding in. He wasn't hiding from the world or the people of the kingdom it was the kingdom's ruler, Pharaoh Atem. The light wind blew his brown locks of hair away from his icy blue eyes, that could attract wanted or unwanted attention. Seth scanned the land and saw a golden and purple chariot approaching the temple.

"For Ra sake!" Seth moved away from the pillars and walked quickly into the inner rooms of the temple to continue hiding, "Does he think this is some sort of game!?"

"Not at all Seth." Atem said and jumped from behind a large statue, "It's more of a challenge."

"How'd you!"

"Decoy Seth. Do you think I've learned nothing all this years of chasing you?"

"And still after all this years I'm still not interested." Seth said and crossed his arms, "But I mean that in total respect."

"I know. You have far too much respect for me. To give into my deep and dark desires."

"That for some reason involves me."

"Of course who else. Could I ravish in my dreams and possibly in real life one day."

"Your dream's involve me! Doing what?"

"Get on you're knees and I'll show you."

"I don't think so. I wouldn't want to get this rode dirty."

"Why do you think I had it made white for you."

"As a symbol of my purity?"

"Nope, I don't want everyone to see what I DO to you." Atem said and completely cornered Seth, "Are you vocal?"

"What?"

"You know Seth. Are you a screamer."

"I'm about to scream rape if you don't get away from me."

"Seth, I know you're a wild child under all those layers." Atem said and gripped Seth's slim hips, "He's just trying to get out."

"I doubt." Seth pushed Atem an arm length away, "A priest needs his space and you're invading mine. "

"Come on Seth. Let's see what you have to offer?" Atem grabbed Seth's kilt and attempted to lift it.

"RAPE!" Seth shouted.

Atem pulled away quickly when he heard the doors to the sanctuary open, "Seth? What are you yelling for?" Karimu asked and bowed when he saw the Pharaoh, "If you don't mind ,my Pharaoh, I'm going now."

"You're dismissed. Seth is going to advise me in my prays." Atem said not bothering to move away from Seth.

"Karimu!" Seth began but Atem covered his month.

"He's a little shy. He didn't want to do it alone, but that's what a little practice it'll be prefect. Ow!" Atem pulled his hand away from Seth's mouth after Karimu left, "You bite me."

"You're rambling! And I'm not going anywhere with you!" Seth said and pushed him away.

"Oh come on Seth. You'll love it." Atem said as another failed attempt to get under Seth's robe.

"No I wouldn't." Seth said and pried Atem's arms off, "I'm bond to the-"

"My father wrote that you know. I can change it as I see fit."

"Go ahead I'm still going to do--that with you."

"So you'd do it with someone else." Atem said and wrapped his arms around Seth

"No never." Seth said and pulled away, "It's not the sort of thing I'd do."

"You think so. You think that wild child isn't you?"

"We'll as far as I know that child you speak of doesn't exist."

"I beg to differ." Atem said and re-wrapped his arms around Seth and held on to him even tighter, "You have to loosen up. Or I won't be able to fit."

"Atem let go!"

At this very moment Simon Muran entered the temple and saw the two young men in a compromising position. Atem saw Muran and pulled away, "Simon what are you doing all the way out here."

"I came to find Seth…….and you." He said and shook his head he wasn't to surprised at Atem's behavior with Seth. It was almost a normal thing to see but that was in the palace, "I hope you remember Atem that this is a temple." He said before leaving the two again.

"Of course! Of course!" Atem said waving at Muran, when he was sure Muran was gone he turned back to Seth, "Now where- Seth? Seth where'd you go?" Atem looked out where Seth's horse was and saw it was gone, "Oh Seth. You know I love a catch."

Atem quickly unhooked his chariot him his horse and took off after Seth. Half way back to the city Atem finally caught up with Seth, "Oh great. He caught up." Seth thought.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easy did you?" Atem asked and smiled, "When we get back to the palace, we'll raid the winery. I just got import of Rome-"

"I don't drink, Atem."

"Goodness I'm going to change a lot of rules." Atem thought.

They arrived back at the palace and Seth quickly took off to the Priest Quarters. Normally if you weren't a Priest or Priestess you were suppose to stay out, but Atem disregarded most rules.

"So where's you're room."

"You're not suppose to be in here." Seth said and turned to face the Pharaoh, "You're not coming in to my room. That's against-"

"Seth?" Shadi interrupted. He hadn't noticed Atem since he wasn't suppose to be in there, "Have you seen- Oh a guest. Hello Pharaoh."

"Hello Shadi."

"Goodbye." Seth said and walked past Shadi and into his room.

Atem made an attempt to follow him, but Shadi looked at him in the, you're not going in there way. Atem sighed and turned to leave. He just get Seth at dinner.

That Night

Seth opened his chamber door and peered out. He didn't see any one around so he entered the hall way dressed for dinner. He wanted to walk with some one to the dinning room, because with his luck he'd run into some problem along the way.

"HOLY RA!" Seth shouted when some one grabbed his arm.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I thought you heard me." Mahaddo said and laughed, "Why have you gotten so jumpy?"

"It's just-"

"Atem being after you dawn until dawn."

"That's an interesting way to put it." Seth smiled. And continued walking with Mahaddo, "I already thought you were at hall."

"No, I was waiting to hear you leave you're room. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You and Atem."

"What about him?"

"Have you realized that he doesn't have a single heir yet?"

"… I hadn't noticed until now. "

"Well I heard a rumor about you." Mahaddo said teasingly, "It kind of explains you're vow."

"What did you hear and what about my vow?!" Seth asked and blushed.

"Well I don't think I should tell you. Besides it's a rumor. Hear say."

"Tell me!" Seth said grabbing Mahaddo's arm, "What are people saying about me?"

"You've never come across as someone who about what people thing." Mahaddo said, "Well it was said you took the whole celibacy vow because you can have children."Seth blush brighter. It was the exact reaction Mahaddo was looking for, "So it's true!"

"No it's not true. I agreed to it only because that what we're suppose to do anyway. Besides how would I have children?"

"It's happen before. That's all I know." Mahaddo said, "Pharaoh has surprise for you tonight. So expect something."

"How do you know all this?"

"Atem is my best friend. He tells me everything."

"What's the surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Mahaddo smile deviously and ran to the hall. Seth slipped back into his room and locked the door. He was feeling suddenly sick.

The next morning Atem was waiting outside the temple awaiting Seth's arrival. It was early and it was a surprise to himself that he was awake. He normal got up late in the day. Seth ran up to the temple he had over slept and Mahaddo hadn't bothered to check to see if he was even awake. Or at least Seth could remember weather he did or not. Seth didn't notice Atem standing outside the temple as he entered. Atem didn't waste and time as soon as Seth passed him he literally pounced on him.

"Ahh!"

"Morning Seth. You smell nice." Atem said while groping him.

"Get off of me!" Seth shouted and he twisted and wiggled under Atem.

"You don't know how good that feels." Atem whispered in Seth's ear, "Get on you hands and knees. I think I can work something out."

Seto sighed in frustration, "Atem, I'm not interested in you in _that_ way."

"But you are interested."

"…..I'm never going to get rid of you."

"I doubt it."

**later that night**

Atem pulled himself up from the window ledge and slipped into Seth room. Seth was a very peaceful and heavy sleeper so he didn't hear anything. Atem pulled the sheets back and crawled in beside Seth. He wrapped his strong muscled arms around Seth's slim lean form and pulled him close to him. Everything was going prefect until a certain something got hard as a rock. Seth's eyes shot open he was breathing heavily and reached to touch the arms that were snaked around him.

"I didn't think you were awake." Atem whispered into Seth's ear.

"Aha! You pervert!" Seth pulled away and sprang from his bed, "How'd you get into my room!"

"Window. I would have used to door but it was locked."

"To keep you out!"

"You don't mean that."

"Pharaoh! Please you're not suppose to be in here."

"True, this is my kingdom. I can go anywhere I want."

"Leave, before someone comes in." Seth said as he was being backed into a corner. Which seemed to happen all to often, "Please you can't be here."

"I can be where ever I want. You're in my heart and I want to be in your-."

"Pharaoh! You have to leave!" Seth said he was a little scared. He hadn't realized fully that Atem was in love with him. He wasn't sure if he felt that passionately about him. He didn't want Atem to be hurt.

"SETH!" Called a older man's voice from outside his locked bedroom door, "Open this door now!"

"It's Akunadin!" Seth said pushing Atem towards the balcony

"What does he want?" Atem asked.

"I don't know." Seth went towards the door and unlocked it. Before he could open it all the way Akunadin pushed it out door and walked right in, "Can I help you with something?"

"Who was in here?"

"No one! What are you talking about?"

"Seth, you know the rules. No guest in the rooms."

"So you'd better leave." Seth said rushing him out. Locking the door again and he took a deep breath, "That was odd."

"Lets go back to my room."

"What!? No!"

"I have a gift for you. Really I do."

"Only for a minute."

"Of course." Atem said and grinned. Seth pulled his robe on and left with Atem. They made a dash across the court yard and up the stair and then to Atem's room, "Sit on my bed and I'll get you're gift ready." Seth did what he was told. He couldn't think of what Atem could have for him. Atem came back into the room with a lager goblet filled with red wine, "Have a sip."

"I can't. I'm not-"

"I order you too!" Seth took the cup and took a single sip, "A little more." Atem grinned and kissed Seth neck.

"What are you doing."

"Seth, I want you to have my heirs." Atem whispered to him as he embraced Seth in a lustful hug.

"Excuse me!? You want to what?"

"Seth you have to understand something. I'm in love with you. I always have been. And I'm hundred percent aware of what you're capable of. If I don't have you-"

"Atem-" Seth interrupted but Atem interrupted him.

"Not a word. If I can't be with you. I might go crazy."

"I think you're already crazy." Seth said while Atem continued attacking his neck with love bites and kisses.

Seth wasn't use to wine was felt the effect of it after two sips. He looked as Atem and leaned over and pecked him on his lips and pulled away just as fast. Atem unable to control himself any longer and pounced on Seth. Like a dog in heat.

"This won't hurt abit." Atem said.

"Wait! I- We can't. I can't!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Well first I don't think I can handle children."

"So you finally admit that you can have chlidren...we'll only have seven."

"Seven!"

"It's a good number."

"I'm not having seven children!"

"I bet I could get you too."

Atem unwrapped Seth's kilt and revealed Seth naked body. Seth took a deep breath trying to relax. Atem ran his fingers down his narrow hips and thighs. Though he wanted to make the moment last forever. It was late at night anymore it was early in the morning. He didn't know whether Seth noticed the sun pecking over the orange sand domes, but he did. Atem undid his kilt and revealed himself to Seth. He looked at Seth's eyes and he saw the uncertainty in his eyes, "You'll be fine. I promise." Pulling Seth closer he put Seth long pale legs over his broad shoulders.

"Atem before we do anything-" Seth started but was rendered speechless due to the passionate pain he was feeling.

Sex was a lot different from what Seth had been told. It did hurt a little but after that bit of pain it didn't pain at all. Akundin was the one who taught about sex and love, and from what Seth was feeling he was all wrong. Atem constantly kissed Seth through out their love making, and Seth never took his eyes off Atem the whole night, until they fell asleep.

"Seth. It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." Seth moaned.

"Of what." Atem said teasingly, "You're going to be late."

"WHAT!" Seth sat up and banged his head against Atem's, "Oh I so sorry."

"It's fine you'll make it up to me later." Atem kissed him, and head out a new robe and kilt.

"What's this?"

"You're gift." Atem laughed, "I told you I had some thing for you."

Seth was a bit confused. He thought that the wine and the sex was some how a gift. Though he wasn't sure how the sex was for him and not just Atem. However the robe was very pretty and a little revealing. It hung low on his hips and had slit up the side. Seth got dressed quickly and left Atem's room unnoticed.

"Where have you been?" Mahaddo asked Seth.

"I overslept."

"You overslept? You weren't even in you're room this morning." Mahaddo stated, "You were with Atem!"

Seth covered Mahaddo's mouth, "Could you keep it down!?"

"That explains you're new robe." Mahaddo spun Seth around, "Nice. But I'd be prepare for an interrogation for Akunadin."

"Why?"

"Hello, he's going to want to know what you did to get that. And who you did it with." Mahaddo chuckled a little, "You'd better say clear of him for awhile."

Seth nodded and jumped when someone slapped his rear, "It looks so much better on you."

"…." Mahaddo was speech less for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Seth." an old priest said as he passed the two younger priest in the hall, "I'd like a explanation."

"Explanation?"

"Your behavior this past days has been inexcusable." He as he glared at the young adult with his one honey brown eye, "Do you have anything to say."

"Yes, I don't have to answer to your not the king so stop acting like you're high and mighty."

"You've become a spoil brat." Akunadin snapped and grabbed Seth's arm wrenched him down the hall.

"Let go of me!" Seth shouted and struggled against the old mans grip.

"I believe that there has been some foul play. You must be examined."

"Foul Play! Examined! Lets go of me!" Seth screamed.

"Why so resistant? If there's nothing wrong with you there shouldn't be any reason to be so -"

"Akunadin?" Atem said as he approached them, "Is there something wrong."

"No, my Pharaoh. Everything is fine." Akunadin said and released Seth.

"Good because I have to speak with Seth." Atem said stealing him away.

Seth was glad to go with Atem. It was strange to him because it was the first time he'd join with Atem willingly. They walked down the hall leaving Akunadin behind. Around the corner was the location of Atem's room like he knew. But when Atem walked him past his room Seth's interest was peaked tremendously. Atem was grinning widely and looked at Seth. If out another word he push opened the doors and revealed a made up room for a child.

"I already had it done for when I knew I'd have an heir on the way." Atem finally said when he saw Seth's face, "I'll sleep in here."

"I'll what?" Seth asked.

"Sleep in here. I know it's going to be impossible to hide the soon to come changes. It'll be best to let everyone know now! It's obvious that Akunadin believes that some foulplay has accorded. Karimu Shadi and Mahaddo- "

"NO! I don't want anyone to know! Atem I can't tell you whether I'm happy to have your heir or not. But until I'm positive that I'm even going to have her …..couldn't this be just between us."

"I suppose it would be wise to wait for a sign."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Good, now you have to understand something. When there is a sign the news will be told."

"…very well."

"Great." Atem stole a kiss from Seth and forced something into his hands. It was a mass so colors threads and gold beads.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"When I was born my mother wrapped me in a banket she'd woven herself. I expect you to do the same."

"I can't weave."

"Well you have awhile to learn." Atem kissed him again, "You stay here and rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are your ill and need your rest." Atem told him, "Whatever I say goes. Remember I'm Pharaoh."

"Yes I remember." Seth said turning from him.

"Rest my sweet. I'll be back to see you soon."

Atem left Seth alone in the nursery like room. It was a very soothing atmosphere and he didn't mind it being his new room. It had a lager bed with a canopy and lager casements that showed the best view of the sea. Seth took a deep breath and was about to "obey" Atem's order to rest when a wave a nausea came over him but went away just as fast.

"BASTARD!"


	3. Chapter 3

Seth stayed in the room all day and finally figured out how to weave a blanket. He was privately embarrassed that it took him to long to figure out something so simple. The sun was setting and Seth was growing very hunger. But he didn't feel like eating truly because he didn't want to go find a cook. Seth looked at the white blanket he made it with a purple trim around the edge.

"Not bad." Atem said, "I honestly didn't think you'd figure out how to weave in a day."

"You underestimate me." Seth said not turning to him.

"Are you trying to be upset with me?"

"Trying?"

"Yes, I've heard all the different _tone _you have. And this isn't your angry one. Your actually happy to see me."

"I'd be even happier if you brought me something to eat." Seth teased.

"I have indeed." Atem leaned over Seth and held out bowl of fruit.

"Why fruit?"

"It'll help you not get sick and you'll continue to glow." Atem said and lift Seth's head and kissed him. Surprisingly he didn't pull away, "I'm growing even more enticed with you."

"Thank you." Seth said and looked into Atem's crimson eyes, "I suppose-" Seth confusion was interrupted when the door was opened, "Akunadin!" Seth shrieked and pulled away from Atem's affectionate touch.

"What's going on here!? I demand an explanation. NOW!" He shouted.

Atem looked at Akunadin, "Excuse me? I think you're the one that need to explain yourself." Atem said. Seth was amazed at how Atem was exactly acting like an ideal king should act and didn't just struggle off Akunadin's rudeness, "Please excuse yourself before you upset me further than you have."

Akunadin did but not without one more glare at Seth. When he did go Atem immediately turned back to Seth, "Maybe he knows." Seth said.

"He's paranoid that's all." Atem said, "Now you suppose what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before we were interrupted you were about to confuse something to me." Atem said and walked back over to the bed, "Why?"

"I can't remember." Seth said and yawned, "Maybe I'll remember tomorrow."

"Tomorrow huh." Atem said and crawl across the bed, "Well I'd better be here when you do." He grinned wickedly at his Priest and was about to tackle Seth.

"Ow!" Seth shouted before Atem could even do anything.

"I haven't even touched you!"

"Don't then." Seth rolled over so he was on his back and closed his eyes, "Close the door when you leave."

"It's a little late to play hard to get. Even then you didn't do a good game at the game." Atem whispered in Seth's ear. Atem slipped his arms under Seth and wrapped them tightly around his waist, "But I do like games."

"I can't sleep if your talking, Atem." Seth mumbled. Atem fell silent and just listened to Seth's heartbeat before he drifted off himself. Seth wasn't asleep because he felt nauseous and not being able to move didn't help.

In the morning Atem was gone and Seth rolled over and enjoyed the space on the bed. The sun lighting shone through the curtains. Seth laid on his back and stare up into the ceiling.

"I'm bored."

"Really?"

"Yes, if I stay in this room another minute-" Seth started and sat up quickly, "Mahaddo!"

"Good Afternoon Seth. I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you? " he asked Seth's flat stomach rather then Seth.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Talk to me stomach." Seth said pulling the sheets up to his neck, "Aren't you suppose to be with the others?"

"No, today and for the rest of the month. We're suppose to be getting ready for the event at the event to take place at in a few weeks." Mahaddo said.

"Event? What event?" Seth asked.

"Atem, didn't tell you. I mean he hasn't asked you!"

"Asked me what?!"

"I think I've said too much." Mahaddo said moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Seth said get off the bed.

"Back to the court yard. They may need me."

"For what?" Seth said grabbing Mahaddo's arm, "Tell me what's going on out there!"

"I don't think I should."

"Oh, you can _think _all of a sudden!" Seth said nearly shouting,

Mahaddo looked at Seth, "Seth are you alright? Seth?!" Mahaddo caught Seth as he collapsed. Mahaddo carried Seth back to the bed and laid him back down, then he left to get Atem.

Atem was in the library looking up names of his ancestors. He had a long list of boy names and a few girl names scribbled in the corner, "Hmm, Tut-"

"ATEM!" Mahaddo shouted.

"Mahaddo what's wrong!?"

"Seth and I were talking and he fainted!"

"He fainted!" Atem shouted and ran pass Mahaddo, "What did you say!?"

"Why does it have to be me!?"

Atem kicked open the nursery doors, "Seth! Are you alright! Seth answer me!" Atem shouted shaking Seth widely. The other priest crowded around the door Akunadin among them.

"What's happening?" Akunadin asked Mahaddo knowing he'd know something.

"Seth's sick."

"Hasn't he been sick for a few days now?" Akunadin asked.

"I suppose."

Akunadin pushed his way into the room. He walked over to Atem and Seth, "My Pharaoh do you mind if I have a look." Atem wasn't sure about letting Akunadin look Seth over, but it was either let him or Seth could die. Atem nodded in agreement and moved aside, "I'll have to ask for everyone to go about there business. I need silence." Everyone left but Atem had to be dragged out of the room, "Well you certainly got yourself into a bind Seth. I could feel that something was different but I had to be sure of it. I can't let you have this child Seth. It would ruin the dynasty line. You're cousins Atem and you. I can't allow and inbreed to be born." Akunadin said. He put his hand on Seth's flat abdomen, "I hope you haven't become to attached." Akunadin began to chant a spell to abort the pregnancy when the door was flung open.

"Have you even done anything yet?"

"Yes, the illness has just taken so much out of him." Akunadin said

"So he'll be alright." Atem said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes...he will."

"Well, we should let him rest then." Atem said holding open the door so Akunadin could exit.

Later that night Seth awake feeling better but worn out and starved.

"It's about time you woke up." Atem said holding and bowl out fruit to Seth, "You must be starved."

"A little. What happened. I can't remember anything but the conversation…Mahaddo and I had. Atem is there something you have to tell me."

"I tell you everything love." Atem said and kissed him softly.

"I'm not so sure about that." Seth said pulling away from the kiss, "I remember that it was suppose to be a surprise or something."

"I don't know why I tell Mahaddo anything." Atem took a deep breath and took Seth's hand, "At the very start of anything I hinted that I wanted to marry you. But I never truly proposed." Atem got down on one knee, "Seth-"

"Atem, I- we can't it's not a good idea. For the sake of the family line we can't get married. It would ruin it."

"No, it'll make it ten times better. Seth if you were my queen."

"No I can't be a queen. I'm not a girl." Seth said moving out to the balcony, "It's not right."

"What wouldn't be right is for us not to get married. Seth our child can't be born out of wed-"

"So getting married would make everything okay!?" Seth shouted, "How I conceived this…child I still don't understand. But I send baby be born and I don't have to parts."

"….I'm sure there's a-"

"No, there's not other way. If this child gets to big or when ever I go into labor. I'd be ripped in two." Seth said, " I can remember my mother telling me about how I was born. She said she could hardly tell she was pregnant. And how she was terrified that she would lose her unborn child because she couldn't gain the weight. My mother was never suppose to be able to have children."

"Seth-"

"Could you leave. I want to be alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth had grown a lot bigger and more irritable. Everything begin to annoy him. The sun shining woke him up in the morning. The meals that were brought to him, he didn't want and would send it back until they brought him something he wanted, which ended up being the first thing they'd brought to him to start with. Atem couldn't blame Seth for being difficult and what not, he was pregnant after all. It was dinner and the guessing game begun. The servants came bring food and Seth would send them away. Telling then to get something. Atem had come in while Seto was have a fit.

"How are you today?" Atem asked, "I hear you're even more irritable today than yesterday."

"Get away from me." Seth said, "And tell those servant to forget it."

"Forget what?"

"I'm not hunger. Get out! Now!" Seth shouted. He was having serious pains all over his body and talking wasn't helping.

"Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine. Get out."

Atem frowned, "I'm have the doctor come and look you over."

"…I don't need a doctor."

"I think you do. I'm Pharaoh remember and what I think goes." Atem kissed Seth's forehead and left. Seth sat up and got out of bed. While he was standing he felt better but only for a brief moment. As he was paced around the room, he kept feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen. Seth stop dead in his traces when he felt a warm liquid spew out of him.

"On my-….Atem." Seth was breathing deeply. He tried his hardest not to panic. He left his room and went to find him. But having not left his room for 4 months, he didn't remember where the doctor stayed. Seth wandered around the dark falls until he couldn't walk any longer. He collapsed and clutched his stomach, "This can't be happening. It hurts so much."

A tall form saw Seth fall and approached him, with extreme caution. He wasn't suppose to even be in the palace, "Are you alright?" he asked and knelt down beside him, "You're what everybody was talking about."

Seth opened his eye. He could hear a voice but he was literally blinded by pain, "Please help me."

The stranger put his hand on Seth's stomach and felt the raging kicks and pushing of the soon to be born child, "Bend your legs." he told Seth. He took his leather sash and fold it, "You'll want to bite on this. You have to do exactly what I say. Or this is going to be a lot more painful than it has to be. Understand?" Seth nodded or as least it looked like a nod, "Alright." He said, "I want you to. Take a deep breath in, hold it and when I tell you to push for ten seconds." Seth took a deep breath and held it, "Push. 1 2 3 45 6 7 8 9 10."

Seth groaned in pain, "Deep breath. Push!" the man directed. This went on for only five minutes. Before Seth felt something a greatest relief, "Congratulations it's a prince." the man told Seth. He lifted Seth up, since he had passed out. He carried Seth and the infant back to the room. He figured the room with the open door was his. He placed the two down on the bed and left, he did in fact have a job to do.

Atem arrived back with the doctor, "Seth, I got the-" Atem stared at Seth on the bed. His tunic was red with blood and the little infant on his chest was the same.

"My goodness." The doctor passed Atem and went over to Seth and checked him over, "Everything seems to be fine. It's a son, Pharaoh."

"…..Are you sure he's alright?" Atem asked, "There's a lot of blood."

"Completely normal." The doctor took the blanket that Seth had made and wrapped the infant in it, "Seth could awake soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's eye flung open. When he felt something warm against his cheek, "It's about time you woke up." Atem said, "Do you want to see him?"

"Who?" Seth asked.

"Our son. Don't you remember anything?" Atem asked and Seth shook his head, "So I suppose the person that helped you give an amazing birth- It doesn't matter now." Atem went over to the cradle and lifted a small bundle from it. It was wrapped in sheets from the bed.

Seth watched him and smiled faintly, "Is she alright?"

"He is fine." Atem corrected.

"We have to give her a name."

"Give him a name. Seth he's a boy." Atem said and laid him down in Seth's arms. Seth stared blanking at Atem rather them at his new born son, "I suppose this time around my traits came out a lot better than yours did." The small infant was only slightly tan with toughs of red, black and blond hair. He was sleep so his eye color was unknown to Seth, "You didn't want a son as much as I did." Atem said, "But remember we can always try again next time."

"There's not going to be a next time." Seth told him, "I didn't what you asked me. I've given you an heir. A male heir...you don't need me anymore. So leave me alone."

"Seth our agreement runs a lot deeper than one heir." Atem said leaning over Seth, "Even if it did. I'm not prepared to let you go. Not now not ever." He kissed Seth before leaving, "I'll have a servant come a check on you."

Months had pasted Seth was able to walk again. He walked the palace halls with his son Yugi in toll. Atem had made plenty attempts to get Seth back in his bed. But failed every time because Yugi reminded at Seth's side twenty-four hours a day.

It was late in the evening and Yugi was already for bed. Seth paced the room with his son, "It's time for you to start sleeping in your own bed. Yugi looked at him and sucked to his thumb. Seth took Yugi's thumb out of his mouth, "You're not going to do that."

Seth laid Yugi down in his cradle and covered him up. Yugi immediately kicked the sheet off and began to cry. Seth turned back and looked at his son, "Please just go to sleep."

"Looks like your having some serious parenting problems." A voice told him.

Seth spun a round to see a sliver haired man standing in the door way to the balcony, "Who are you?"

"I'm a thief and enemy to your precious King." He said moving closer, "I take it that's the heir to the throne." Though Seth wasn't in love with Atem he would protect their son, with his life. Seth grabbed a sword from vase, "I think I can take that as a yes." He was phased by the weapon, "Are you Seth? I've heard a lot about you. It's been a long time since I last saw you. Last time you were fat now I see why the Pharaoh is so in love with you."

"Don't come any closer." Seth warmed, "Or-"

"Or what. You could never do it. We both know that." he pressed his abs against the blade, "Well?" He reached out and grabbed Seth's hand squeezing it forcing him to drop the sword, "That's better." He pulled Seth so he was flush against his body and traced Seth's figure with his free hand, "Perfect in every way." he whispered. Seth attempted to pull away but the man's hold, but it became tighter on him, "Not just yet." He stepped back pulling Seth along with him,"Hmm,I hear the Pharaoh coming now." He let Seth go and dashed to the window, "Don't worry I'll be back."

"Evening Seth." Atem said cheerfully, "I've got great news."

"What could that possibly be?" Seth asked as he moved farther away.

"I have found a surrogate for you!"

"What?" Seth said. He was confessed since he didn't exactly need a surrogate, "Why?"

"Well, you're so determined to remain anonymous. I've decided to get a woman to pose as you." Atem paused and looked at Seth, "Because an heir can't come from no where right?"

"I guess." Seth said a frowned, "What does she look like?"

"Well, she's beautiful, with bright green eyes and long black hair." He said.

"..well, that's nice. Goodnight." Seth said pulling the sheets back.

"Good night? Ra hasn't even gone down!"

"What do you care? You don't need me you anymore. You have yourself a son and pretty little bitch to play fake mother to him."

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Seth said sarcastically, "Why would you think that?"

"Seth, I'm only doing this to protect you." Atem said kissing Seth affectionately, "Don't think that I don't still love you." Seth looked away but didn't pull away, "When are you going to give me more children?" he whispered.

Seth loved at Atem, "Is that all you want?"

"Only a small portion of the endless list." Atem hugged Seth's waist, "Well?" Atem slid a hand under Seth's tunic. Feeling the smooth skin, "How about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Seth woke up feeling sore and sick to his stomach. Seth rolled over and looked out at the balcony. The sun was coming out over the sand domes, "It going to be just like last time." Seth thought aloud. Seth sighed, "No more after this one." Seth's belly was two times the size it was last time. Before Seth was able to walk around all through the pregnancy, but this time it was impossible.

"Good Morning Seth." Mahaddo said as he peered around the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Seth said pulling the covers over his belly, "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not!" he said sitting down on the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Blah, I'm so hungry." Seth said.

"There was a problem in the kitchen. So there will be a delay." Mahaddo said and eyed Seth's belly.

"What?"

"Can I rub your belly?" he asked childishly.

"Are you serious?' Seth asked shifting in his bed.

"Yeah! I heard that it's kicking now." he said as he ran his hand across his belly, "It kicked! It's amazing!"

"What is?"

"You can have two children a year to a females one. If we need a small army-"

"...oh." Seth whispered and shifted again, "Ow."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, the baby is kicking a lot more than normal." Seth sat up straight and tried standing up, "I just need to walk around a-" Seth doubled over in pain.

Mahaddo was at his side in an instant, "Seth are you alright? Should I get someone?"

"Don't you dare leave me!" Seth told him a squeezed his hand hard.

"Seth your hurting me!" Mahaddo said and tried to pull his hand out of Seth's grip. Mahaddo looked down when he felt something warm on his feet, "S-seth your leaking!"

"Get help." Seth winced in pain, "It's too early for this."

Mahaddo left and soon returned to the room with a doctor, "Isn't it too early to go into labor!?" the Doctor asked as he helped Seth lay down flat, "There's no stopping it now." He took a look at how far along he was and pressed lightly on his stomach, "You'll be a mother all over again by noon today."

Seth sighed deeply after the herds the doctor gave him for the pain kicked in. Mahaddo sat silently watching him, "How are you feeling."

"A little better. Do you know where Atem is?"

"No, I believe he skipped breakfast today." He informed Seth.

"Does he know?"

"I'm not sure. Everyone is looking for him."

"Could you find him for me. I want him to be here for once." Seth said sleepily, "This is his child after all."Mahaddo nodded and left.

Not a moment passed before a visitor arrived. He stacked the room making sure it was only inhabited by Seth.

"What are you doing here?!" Seth asked.

"I've come to take you away." he told him and approached the bed. He and scooped Seth up in his arms. He was amazed Seth didn't struggle at least a bit. But he wasn't going to question it. He went out to the balcony, and opened a portal to the shadow realm.

No sooner had they entered they exited. Now miles away from the palace. The man laid Seth down on a makeshift cot. Seth watched him movie through out the tent, "Who are you?"

"I believe I already told you that."

"I recall you telling me pointless titles you've given yourself but you never told me your name."

"My name is Bakura." he said.Seth smiled faintly, "Whats wrong with you?"

"I'm in labor." he said flatly.

Oh a cliffhanger...just kidding

"Where is he?" Atem asked Mahaddo when they arrived at Seth's empty room.

"Uh, he was here..."

"I'm sure but where is he now."

"Do you think I know?" Mahaddo thought.

"Come get me when you fined him."

"Don't touch me!" Seth shouted from behind a stone pillar, "Return me to my home now."

"It's a bit to late for that." he said, grabbing Seth so he could get away, "Hold still."

"Get away from me!" He shouted kicking him.

"Ow! You damned priest." he said nursing his knee, "You'll pay for that." He got over the pain and grabbed Seth and threw him onto the cot, "You're in labor and I want you to get over this as soon as possible. So I won't feel bad when I beat the crap out of you."

"Don't touch me!" Seth shouted.

"Be quiet." he ordered and grabbed Seth's legs. The pain from the soon to come baby had completely left Seth and was replaced by an extreme discomfort from having a thief between his legs, "I just might cut this one out of you."

"WHA-"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold still!" Bakura commanded as he struggled to keep Seth still.

"Let go of me!" Seth screamed.

"Hold still and be quiet or I'll slit your throat!" Bakura said grabbing Seth's neck, "Now hold still." Bakura sat on Seth's legs as he reached for the sharpest dagger he had.

"No No NO! Let me go!" Seth began to shout again.

Bakura sighed and put the dagger down on the cot, "I told you to be quiet." He said as he slide one hand onto Seth's shoulder and pressed down. It wasn't long until Seth was passed out.

"I hope I did that right. I need him alive." he leaned down and listen to Seth's heart beat, "Good." He got the dagger once again and ran it down the middle of his raised belly. A little stream of blood rolled down the pale skin. Bakura cut deep enough see inside. He reached inside and pulled out a very small infant along with everything else.

Bakura looked at the infant. It was the strangest thing, eyes wide open looking at everything and breathing all on its own. He quickly wrapped it in a sheet and went back over to Seth, "I'd better sew you up before you come too." Bakura went into a leather bag and got out a light green gel and ran it over the cut. It closed instantly without a scare.

Bakura picked up Seth up and propped him up against a sturdy wooden beam. Then placed the infant against his lap, "He'll wake soon."

It was evening by the time Seth came to. He felt to drained and weak. There wasn't a single torch lite in the room, and he felt cold. Moved slightly and felt and warm ball on his lap. He put his hand on it gently realized.

He pick the infant up carefully resting his on his chest. He put his feet on the floor of sand stood slowly, making sure he didn't get dizzy. He walked slowly through the tent until he found the exit, he open the flap and looked out. There was a fire burning alone. He walked out and past the fire, and on the ground was a container of water. He picked it up and walked faster.

"Nice to see you're awake." Bakura said startling Seth.

"You."

"Yes m—Ow!" Bakura shouted when Seth snapped him in the face with the water container. Seth broke out into a run holding his baby tight. Bakura chased after him but he stopped quickly when he saw a caravan closing in.

"Priest Seth! We've found you!" Karimu shouted and jumped off his horse and scooped him up and placed him up on the horse carefully.

"Welcome home Seth." Atem said as he 'playfully' chased Seth around the room, "Don't be so coy. I only want to show you how much I've missed you."

"I don't care how much you missed me!" Seth said jumping onto the bed, "Stay away from me."

"Come on. I want to hold you in my arms." Yami said grabbing Seth my his leg and pulling him towards him.

"Stop it!" Seth shouted as Yami processed to smother him in hugs.

"You make me so happy Seth." he said, "Another health child." Seth laid limp in Atem's arms, "You can't possibly want to stop there."

"No more children!"

"Why not!?"

"I agreed to one and I gave you two! No more!" Seth said pushing Atem off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud, "I don't want to be here anymore!"

"What do you mean you don't want to be here anymore? Where else are you going to go? You have no experienced outside the palace."

"What would I need experience in? All I want is to get away from you."

Atem stared at Seth in disbelief, "I suppose you did run away then?'

"What?"

"You ran off with that thief."

"If I ran off why would I have come back."

"That is a good question." Atem said, "But until I can figure that out-" Atem said and exit Seth's room closing the door behind him. Seth walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted with three newly assigned guards at his door.

"Sorry you're highness. We've had direct orders to make sure you don't leave you're room."

"...FINE!" Seth slammed the door shut and ran over to the window only to disclose every thing was heavily guarded. Seth dropped to the floor, "That bastard is going to try and keep me locked away. We'll see about that."

Seth lifted a stone tile up from the floor where he had hide his spell book. Flipping through the book his eyes fell upon many spells he could use against Atem. However he didn't want to be childish like Atem was. Finally he found a teleportation spell. It was simple and in seconds Seth was outside the palace gates.

Seth began to run towards the city but the farther the got away from the palace every step became much harder until he couldn't move at all.

"Seth." Mahaddo said walking up on him with Karimu, "Pharaoh ordered to have a binding spell casted on you. So if you try to leave the palace. This will happen."

Karimu picked Seth up like a statue, "It's the statue Seth." he joked.

"It to late in the evening to think that's funny." Mahaddo said and walked back to the palace.

Seth realized that he'd have to regain Atem's trust if he was ever going to be free again and he knew exactly how. He put on the sheer robe he'd been given and the rest was history.

"It had to have been the worst plan in on earth." Seth said to Mahaddo, "Was I even thinking?"

"He did have the spell removed." Mahaddo said as he rested his head on Seth belly, "Wow it's kicking."

"Mahaddo don't you see what's happening here?" Seth asked.

"No...wow doesn't that hurt?"

"If I can make it so I don't get pregnant anymore...he won't be interested anymore."

"You really think so? How do you plan to pull that off? I mean you're already due any day now."

"Of course he'll want another one. Another. So I just can't happen and he'll move on."

"What are you going to do?" Mahaddo asked.

"I don't know yet. This is between us, Mahaddo remember that."

It's a boy!

Seth relaxed in his bed with his new baby. The cutest black hairs baby ever. He didn't stay long because he had to be named and what not. Seth wasn't expecting the visitor.

"Atem what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you of course." he said as he sat down on the bed, "I still can't believe you came around as fast as you did." he said and planted a kiss on Seth's lips, "I want you to know that I believe are relationship is going to last forever."

"We'll have some kind of relationship." Seth thought, "Doesn't mean it'll be a good one."


End file.
